one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stand Up
'Stand Up:' Esta es la pista numero 14 que solo viene en Up All Night Versión Deluxe y Up All Night Limited yearbook edition bonus tracks, escrita por Roy Stide y Josh Wilkinson y producida por Richard "Biff" Stannard. La duracion de la pista es de 2 minutos y 53 segundos (2:53) 'Lyrics:' Liam 1:From the moment I met you, everything changedI knew I had to get you, whatever the pain HarryI had to take you and make you mine Niall(take you and make you mine) LiamI would walk through the desertI would walk down the aisleI would swim all the oceans just to see you smile HarryWhatever it takes is fine NiallWhatever it takes is fine AllOh oh ohh ohHarrySo put your hands upOh oh ohh ohHarry'Cause it’s a stand upI won’t be leaving ‘til I finish stealing every piece of your heartEvery piece of your heart LouisI know your heart's been brokenBut don’t you give upI’ll be there, yeah I know itTo fix you with love NiallIt hurts me to think that you’ve ever cried AllOh oh ohh ohHarrySo put your hands upOh oh ohh ohHarry'Cause it’s a stand upI won’t be leaving ‘til I finish stealing every piece of your heartEvery piece of your heartAllOh oh ohh ohHarrySo put your hands upAllOh oh ohh ohHarry'Cause it’s a stand upI won’t be leaving ‘til I finish stealing every piece of your heart ZaynAnd I will steal us a carAnd we will drive to the starsI will give you the moonIt’s the least I can do if you give me the chance AllOh oh ohh ohNiallSo put your hands upAllOh oh ohh ohNiall'Cause it’s a stand up All(I’m a thief, I’m a thief) HarryYou can call me a thief All(I’m a thief, I’m a thief) HarryBut you should know your part All(I’m a thief, I’m a thief) HarryI’m only here All(I’m a thief, I’m a thief) HarryBecause you stole my heart AllOh oh ohh oh(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)So put your hands upOh oh ohh oh(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)'Cause it’s a stand upI won’t be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart Zayn:'Cause you stole my heart(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)Zayn:Call me a thief(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)Zayn:But you should know your part(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)Zayn:I’m only here(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)Because you stole my heart 'Letra en español:' Desde el momento, me encuentro con usted Todo cambió Yo sabía que tenía que llegar Cualquiera que sea el dolor Tenía que tomar y que seas mía (tenía que hacerte mía) Caminaria por el desierto Caminaria por el altar Nadaria todos los océanos sólo para verte sonreír Pase lo que pase está bien (lo que sea que está bien) Oh oh oh oh oh Así que pon tus manos en alto Oh oh oh oh oh Porque es un ponerse de pie No voy a creer en Hasta que haya terminado de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón (cada pedazo de su corazón) Yo sé que tu corazón se ha roto No te rindes Voy a estar allí sí lo sé Para corregir con amor Me duele pensar Que nunca he llorado Oh oh oh oh oh Así que pon tus manos en alto Oh oh oh oh oh Porque es un ponerse de pie No voy a creer en Hasta que haya terminado de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón (cada pedazo de su corazón) Oh oh oh oh oh Así que pon tus manos en alto Oh oh oh oh oh Porque es un ponerse de pie No voy a creer en Hasta que haya terminado de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón Y ahora nos están robando el coche Y vamos a conducir a las estrellas Te daré la luna Es lo menos que puedo hacer Si me das la oportunidad de Oh oh oh oh oh Así que pon tus manos en alto Oh oh oh oh oh Porque es un ponerse de pie Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón Me puedes llamar a un ladrón Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón Pero sabe ella te has ido? (Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón) Sólo estoy aquí (Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón) Debido a que usted me robó el corazón Oh oh oh oh oh (soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón) Así que pon tus manos en alto Oh oh oh oh oh (soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón) Porque es un ponerse de pie No voy a creer en Hasta que me terminó de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón Porque me robaste el corazón Oh oh oh oh oh (soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón) Llámame a un ladrón Oh oh oh oh oh (soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón) ¿No sabes que tu corazón Oh oh oh oh oh (soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón) Sólo estoy aquí Oh oh oh oh oh Porque me robaste el corazón thumb|center|446 px Categoría:Canciones